Penetrando na Luz
by Bellefleur X
Summary: O destino de Mulder após a abdução em Requiem. Se disser mais, conto o final da estória...


PENETRANDO NA LUZ  
  
  
FAN FICTION  
  
ESCRITA POR: Bellefleur X  
  
E-MAIL: bellefleur_x@hotmail.com - Feedbacks (positivos ou   
negativos) serão bem vindos. Ao menos vou saber que alguém   
leu...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens desta estória pertencem a seus   
criadores. (Embora eu creia que, no caso específico de X-  
Files, os criadores é que passaram a pertencer a seus   
personagens!)  
  
CLASSIFICAÇÃO : Shipper (ma non troppo)  
  
SPOILER: Requiem  
  
SINOPSE: O destino de Mulder após a abdução em Requiem. Se   
disser mais, conto o final da estória...  
  
  
  
PENETRANDO NA LUZ  
  
  
  
Lembro-me de estar com Skinner naquela floresta, no Oregon,   
onde Ritchie disse ter avistado algo estranho. Seguindo o   
feixe dos apontadores laser, cheguei a um lugar onde a luz   
sofria uma estranha deflexão, como se houvesse algo ali.   
Tentei tocar essa "coisa" e ela pareceu engolir minha mão ao   
mesmo tempo em que a fazia movimentar-se assustadoramente   
rápido, provocando uma estranha sensação, como cócegas. Não   
pude deixar de pensar em como seria essa sensação se aplicada   
em meu rosto, barriga, pernas. Especialmente, em como a   
sentiria em meu nariz (quem tem nariz grande sabe do que   
estou falando). Como que compelido por uma infantil   
curiosidade, dei um passo à frente e mergulhei naquele campo   
de força.  
  
Do outro lado, reunidas sob um cone de luz muito branca,   
estavam todas as pessoas desaparecidas nos últimos dias:   
Theresa, Ray, Billy... Caminhei lentamente até eles,   
imaginando vagamente como faria para tirá-los a todos dali,   
quando vi o Caçador de Recompensas entrando, também, no   
círculo de luz. Nesse instante, percebi que não havia como   
escapar. Outra abdução em massa estava acontecendo naquele   
lugar, naquele instante, comigo! Flashes dos testes, da dor,   
de todo o sofrimento vivido durante a abdução anterior vieram   
à minha mente. Não, eu não queria passar por tudo aquilo   
outra vez!  
  
Então, vi seu rosto, Scully, com uma estranha palidez, como   
quando a recolhi do chão, ali mesmo naquela floresta havia   
apenas alguns dias. E o terror que eu sentia foi substituído   
por uma solidão pungente, um gelado punhal cravado em meu   
peito. O medo de nunca mais vê-la me tomou de assalto, o medo   
mais forte que eu jamais sentira em toda a minha vida. Senti   
meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, minhas pernas fraquejarem   
querendo dobrar-se. Foi quando a luz se fez mais intensa.  
  
A última coisa de que me lembro é a luz forte, branca,   
envolvendo a mim e aos outros quase como se fosse feita de   
matéria, densa e pulsante. Depois, aquela sensação de leveza,   
como se voasse. Os pés não mais tocavam o chão, o corpo   
etéreo, dissolvendo-se em um milhão de partículas a flutuar   
na luz. E aquela voz encheu minha cabeça. Retumbante e, ao   
mesmo tempo, suave, ela me envolveu como uma carícia, dizendo   
que eu me mantivesse tranquilo, que todos os meus temores   
eram infundados. E foi falando, falando. E aquela cantilena   
monótona foi se transformando aos poucos em um coro de anjos.   
Finalmente, uma paz imensa tomou conta de mim, como nunca   
antes eu havia experimentado antes e eu tive certeza,   
finalmente, que o seu Deus, Scully, existe! E estava me   
levando para ele...  
  
  
DESPERTAR  
  
A próxima coisa de que me lembro é acordar aqui. Onde ou o   
quê é "aqui" não saberia definir. Estou em algum lugar no   
Universo, é tudo o que posso dizer. Embora às vezes eu duvide   
de que o conceito de universo que se aplica aqui é o mesmo   
que eu tinha antes.  
  
Uma nova colônia é o diz a voz em minha cabeça. Sim, voz em   
minha cabeça. Esquizofrenia, psiquiatricamente falando. Mas   
eu acredito não ter enlouquecido. Ainda não. A voz, a mesma   
que me confortou durante a abdução, me diz que estamos   
vivendo a fundação de uma nova colônia, tal qual já aconteceu   
em outros planetas pelo Universo centenas de vezes antes. Um   
embrião populacional é transportado para um planeta   
desabitado para dar origem a mais uma civilização. Fico me   
perguntando se não assisti Star Trek demais e quando o Doutor   
Spock e o Capitão Kirk surgirão com a Enterprise e sua   
tripulação para me libertar. A voz ri e complacente me   
explica que quando for chegado o momento eu tudo entenderei.   
E eu vou aguardando, às vezes pacificamente, às vezes nem   
tanto, por esse momento. Ou pelo fim, sei lá!  
  
  
A COLÔNIA  
  
Esse lugar é o que se poderia chamar de paraíso. O ar é   
claro, limpo. O céu é tão azul quanto seus olhos coroado, por   
um único sol amarelo e quente como o nosso velho conhecido. A   
vegetação é viçosa, verdejante, exuberante. Nada de plantas   
exóticas em cores púrpureas e aspecto de plástico ou isopor   
como nos filmes de ficção. Há rios cristalinos correndo por   
entre as pedras e, dizem os que já ousaram expedições mais   
longas, até um belíssimo mar de águas verde-esmeralda cujas   
ondas quebram suavemente em praias de areias brancas. Um   
paraíso, na acepção terráquea da palavra, onde eu poderia   
passar o resto de minha vida, se não fosse por essa saudade   
imensa que me consome os dias.  
  
Ah, essa saudade! Jamais pensei que pudesse sentir algo   
assim. É como um vazio que me preenche todo. Contradição...   
Tento usar minha capcidade investigativa para inventar meios   
de escapar daqui, mas vem a voz em minha cabeça e diz que   
desista dessas idéias que não me levarão a nada e aguarde os   
acontecimentos.   
  
Às vezes, escuto sua voz, Scully, como uma transmissão de   
rádio muito distante. O sinal chega fraco, entrecortado,   
quase inaudível. Mas sei que é você falando comigo. Ouço seus   
pensamentos, angustiados, enquanto suas buscas por mim se   
revelam sempre infrutíferas. Tenho vontade de gritar: estou   
aqui! Mas você não ouviria. Então penso com toda a força que   
posso em tudo o que você representa para mim, na esperança de   
que você possa ouvir meus pensamentos assim como eu ouço os   
seus. E a idéia de que isso é possível me consola e me anima.  
  
  
SOLIDÃO  
  
Os dias vão se passando em atividades de construção da nova   
colônia. No princípio, não há nada que eu queira fazer.   
Nenhuma das atividades me interessa ou combina com minhas   
aptidões. Que tipo de aplicação poderia haver para um agente   
do FBI, psicólogo, especialista em traçar perfis de   
assassinos seriais? Um tipo estranho como Spooky Mulder só   
faz sentido em um mundo louco e paranóico como o que há na   
Terra. Onde poderia eu me encaixar em um paraíso como este,   
na construção de uma nova sociedade, uma civilização sem   
vícios? No entanto, como a ociosidade me deixa nervoso,   
especialmente em um mundo onde não há televisão, aos poucos,   
começo a me dedicar a atividades braçais, repetitivas o   
suficiente para me permitir não pensar. Acabo por ser o   
responsável pela horta que abastece a colônia. Quem diria!?  
  
Mas ainda existem momentos em que não há nada o que fazer. À   
tardinha, ao por do sol, quando o céu se tinge de tons que   
vão do laranja ao vermelho, o vazio, a falta de você se faz   
mais forte. Sete anos de convivência quase que diária,   
compartilhando nossas alegrias e apreensões, deixaram marcas   
indeléveis em mim. Como se isso não bastasse, os últimos   
meses que passamos juntos, realmente juntos, após a morte de   
Daniel, seriam suficientemente intensos para constituir uma   
história de nós dois. Lembro do desespero que senti quando   
aquela estranha Jinni fez você desaparecer junto com o   
restante da população da Terra. E se esse desaparecimento   
fosse irreversível, o que seria de mim? Admitir que amo você   
tanto quanto amo agora, tão tardiamente, me parece insensato.   
Por que nunca pude dizê-lo pessoalmente? Poderei algum dia?  
  
À noite, enquanto os outros se reunem em grupos para   
conversar ou contar estórias, fico sentado ao relento,   
contemplando as estrelas. Que estórias teria eu a contar a   
eles? Sobre um louco como Eugene Tooms que acorda a cada 30   
anos para satisfazer seu apetite com fígados humanos? Ou   
sobre os mortos-vivos do grupo Millenium? Quem sabe, ainda,   
alguma fantasia paranóica sobre conspirações do governo e   
sobre como inocentes plantações de milho escondem gigantescas   
colméias de abelhas contaminadas com o vírus da varíola? Não,   
definitivamente não! Creio que o que tenho para contar não   
lhes interessaria. Com isso, contemplo as estrelas e procuro   
por você entre elas, tentando ouvir sua voz, captar seus   
pensamentos ou, simplesmente, recordar os fugazes momentos de   
ternura dessa nossa existência em comum.  
  
  
INTERFERÊNCIA  
  
Hoje, algo estranho me aconteceu quando estava cuidando do   
canteiro de tomates. Pensei ter ouvido sua voz, Scully, seus   
pensamentos, como num rádio muito mal sintonizado. Tentei,   
então, me concentrar na esperança de "melhorar a sintonia".   
Foi quando percebi, Scully, que, misturada aos seus   
pensamentos, havia outra coisa, outra voz que não era a sua,   
mas que, ao mesmo tempo, fazia parte de você. Uma voz que não   
se exprimia com palavras, mas com sensações, ora doces, ora   
angustiadas. Esforcei-me por compreender sua mensagem, mas   
não pude. Estará você também enlouquecendo?  
  
  
BIG BANG  
  
Já nem sei mais há quanto tempo estou aqui. As medidas de   
tempo normais não me fazem mais sentido. Acho que estou   
enlouquecendo. Não sei se devo me desesperar ou dar graças   
por isso. A loucura me traria um doce esquecimento, um alívio   
para minhas penas. Mas mesmo isso me é negado pela voz em   
minha cabeça. Ela não me deixa fugir à razão, me instigando   
com a promessa da revelação de toda A VERDADE.  
  
"Que verdade?", pergunto eu. "Não existe essa pretensa   
verdade pela qual busquei por tanto tempo. A verdade é   
relativa a quem nela acredita. Não está lá fora, como sempre   
acreditei, mas dentro de cada um de nós".  
  
"Muito bem.", replica a voz. "Parece-me que você já   
compreendeu essa parte do mistério. Mas não é sobre essa   
verdade que gostaria de lhe contar. É sobre o que sou, o que   
fazemos aqui. Acredito que você já esteja preparado para   
sabê-lo.", continua a voz com gravidade. Fossem outros os   
tempos, creio que uma gargalhada teria sido minha reação   
àquele tom melodramático de ator de segunda categoria. Mas   
não rio, curioso que estou com o rumo dessa conversa.  
  
E a voz recomeça: "Há alguns bilhões de anos atrás, minha   
raça era exatamente como a sua: de carne e osso, altaneira e   
orgulhosa. Julgávamo-nos capazes de qualquer coisa, de   
superar qualquer desafio. Acreditávamos deter todo o   
conhecimento do Universo. Foi quando algo nos pegou de   
surpresa. O evento que seus físicos denominaram de Big Bang   
despedaçou nosso Universo em um sem número de fragmentos, os   
espalhando em todas as direções. Sim, o que vocês chamam de   
"singularidade de alta densidade" era, na realizade, nosso   
tempo-espaço, nosso Universo."  
  
"E assim como a matéria que constituía as estrelas daquele   
universo, nossos corpos físicos também se fragmentaram. Mas,   
estranhamente, por um fenômeno para o qual ainda não existem   
termos em sua física para explicar, os corpos astrais de   
alguns de nós, nossas almas não se desintegraram. Assim,   
passamos a coexistir com o novo universo que aos poucos foi   
se formando imaterialmente, na forma de uma energia que está   
presente por todo ele. O que seus físicos chamam de radiação   
latente e usam como prova para a ocorrência do Big Bang, na   
verdade, somos nós."  
  
  
EXPERIÊNCIAS  
  
"Bonita a sua estória. Mas não explica o que fazemos aqui e   
qual a sua relação conosco", atalho eu. Ao que a voz   
continua: "Calma! Você sabe que eu vou chegar lá, que temos   
toda a eternidade, se for preciso, para chegarmos a essa   
explicação." "Espero sinceramente que isto não leve uma   
eternidade, pois já é quase hora do almoço e o trabalho na   
horta me deixou com uma fome de leão.", respondo com   
sarcasmo.  
  
Ignorando meu comentário mal humorado, a voz prossegue: "No   
início, logo após a explosão, ficamos desorientados. Não é   
fácil acostumar-se a ser imaterial! Porém, à medida em que as   
partículas foram se resfriando e reduzindo sua velocidade de   
afastamento, meio que por acaso, tomamos consciência de nosso   
recém adquirido poder: apenas pensando, concentrando nossa   
energia sobre um grupo de partículas, um de nós conseguiu   
criar um asteróide. Como um bando de crianças brincando de   
fazer bolinhos de lama, fomos reunindo partículas, criando   
estrelas, planetas, galáxias inteiras. E ficamos entretidos   
com isso durante muito tempo, até que o brinquedo começou a   
perder a graça. De que adiantavam todos aqueles planetas e   
galáxias com seus belos sóis resplandescentes, se não havia   
formas de vida para desfrutá-los?"  
  
"Começamos, então, a fazer experiências em alguns desses   
planetas com o objetivo de criar vida sobre eles. Não é   
preciso dizer que, mesmo com todo o conhecimento científico   
de que dispúnhamos, as primeiras tentativas foram   
fracassadas. Não se tratava apenas de aplicar ciência   
combinando os elementos certos com as condições de pressão e   
temperatura exatas como em um laboratório, mas de saber   
controlar e aplicar corretamente nosso poder ao fazê-lo.   
Basicamente, enxertar-lhes corretamente um 'sopro de vida'   
que lhes equiparia também com uma alma. Foram muitas   
tentativas, algumas resultaram em nada, outras cujo produto   
foram seres exóticos, mal formados, verdadeiras aberrações,   
até conseguirmos um caso de sucesso. Conseguimos criar uma   
forma de vida à nossa imagem e semelhança, como éramos antes   
do Big Bang. Isso se deu em um pequeno planeta azul, no meio   
do que depois se denominaria Via Láctea. Sim, essa   
experiência bem sucedida ocorreu na Terra e seu produto foi a   
raça humana."  
  
Imagino se essa voz não quererá me dizer que somos apenas um   
protótipo do que poderia se tornar posteriormente uma   
produção em série. Ou seja, quer me fazer crer que há   
milhares de planetas espalhados por aí com seres iguais a   
nós. Não que eu tenha a pretensão de supor que somos os   
únicos do Universo. Mas daí a pensar que somos apenas   
protótipos de uma imensa linha de produção... Fere um pouco   
meu ego.  
  
Mas a voz como que responde a meus pensamentos, explicando   
que, por alguma razão inexplicável, os seus nunca foram   
capazes de repetir o feito de nossa criação. Por essa razão   
estarmos sendo abduzidos e distribuídos pelo Universo para   
fundar novas colônias. Fico pensativo, em silêncio por um   
longo tempo, tentando digerir essas informações.  
  
  
A VERDADE  
  
"A evolução de sua raça foi lenta.", continua a voz. "Embora   
muito cedo tenhamos nos manifestado para seus ancestrais,   
fomos mal compreendidos. O medo do desconhecido os induzia ao   
misticismo. Não nos compreenderam quando tentamos nos mostrar   
a eles e explicar-lhes, como pais orgulhosos, qual fora sua   
origem, de onde haviam vindo. Nos consideraram sobrenaturais   
e, por isso, nos temeram como se fôramos capazes de lhes   
fazer algum mal. Creio que foi nossa a culpa por esse medo   
que lhes infundimos. Não fomos pacientes, não esperamos o   
suficiente para que nossas crianças amadurecessem antes de   
lhes revelar as verdades da existência."   
  
O teor das revelações da voz me deixa pasmo. Sinto-me como um   
homem de Neanderthal vendo o fogo pela primeira vez,   
fascinado ainda que incapaz de compreendê-lo. "Você já   
compreendeu. Sou o que a humanidade chama de Deus. Sou seu   
Deus, Fox! No passado, já fui igual a você, assim como você,   
tenho certeza, um dia será igual a mim."  
  
Estou confuso, surpreso, desorientado. As revelações feitas   
pela voz ainda ecoam em minha cabeça. Ainda que sem querer,   
acho que sempre acreditei que houvesse um Deus, uma força   
superior que, de alguma forma, comandasse nossos destinos.   
Então subitamente, querem me fazer acreditar que essa   
entidade que sempre imaginei sobrenatural é um dos   
alienígenas cuja existência procurei provar por tanto   
tempo... Difícil de aceitar.  
  
  
LOUCURA  
  
O tempo passa e a saudade é mais forte que qualquer   
questionamento filosófico. Já há vários dias que não ouço   
você, Scully, e começo a temer pelo pior. Que algo de ruim   
tenha lhe acontecido em sua busca. Por que você não desiste   
de mim? Não valho seu sacrifício. Eu, que por pura   
curiosidade penetrei no campo de força naquela floresta do   
Oregon, não sou digno do seu sacrifício. Me repreendo todos   
os dias por abandonar você desa forma. Como pude ser tão   
egoísta a ponto de me deixar levar pela curiosidade, sem   
medir as conseqüências de meus atos?  
  
Tenho trabalhado como um louco nessa horta, como se houvesse   
um milhão de pessoas a serem alimentadas. Tenho trabalhado   
como um louco nessa horta na tentativa de abafar um milhão de   
pensamentos tristes que insitem em rondar minha cabeça, para   
tentar preencher com terra e sementes esse vazio que a   
saudade deixa em meu coração. Por que fui tão cego, tão   
covarde que não pude confessar o que sentia mais cedo? Por   
que todas as vezes que eu quis dizer "amo você" um nó em   
minha garganta estrangulou minha voz? Queria estar junto de   
você agora, Scully, e gritar para o mundo esse sentimento...  
  
Sinto seu perfume, pressinto seus movimentos. Poderia jurar   
que você está aqui. É isso! Enlouqueço, finalmente.  
  
  
O REENCONTRO  
  
É fim de tarde na colônia. Mulder trabalha na horta agachado   
ao lado dos tomateiros. A impressão de um leve toque em seu   
ombro faz com que ele levante-se em sobressalto. Mudo, quase   
que catatônico, ele permanece imóvel enquanto Scully se   
aproxima caminhando lentamente por entre os canteiros de   
hortaliças. O tom avermelhado de seus cabelos acentua ainda   
mais a palidez de sua pele. Nos olhos azuis muito abertos,   
uma furtiva lágrima teima em se alojar. Nos braços,   
embrulhada cuidadosamente em uma manta branca, traz uma   
pequenina criança de pele rosada e cabelos ruivos a qual,   
quando examinada mais de perto, revela grandes olhos azuis   
cheios de curiosidade.  
  
O sol, vermelho como uma grande bola em brasas, se põe   
lentamente no horizonte, enquanto Mulder e Scully de mãos   
dadas contemplam o espetáculo que a natureza lhes propicia.   
Juntos finalmente! Para sempre.  
  
  
  
  
F I M 


End file.
